


melt

by extremelyquestionable (TechnicalTragedy)



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Popsicles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/extremelyquestionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:  Zeroyalchaos, one of them eating a Popsicle and the other getting flustered because holy shit look at his tongue ohhh my god</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt

A drop rolled down the side of the Popsicle, followed closely by Steven’s red stained tongue. Anthony had been watching him lick and suck and bite at the Popsicle for a good while, long enough that his grape flavored one was melting in his hand, dangerously close to dripping all over his shorts. He wasn’t paying attention to that, though. His focus was fixed closely on Steven’s tongue and the downright sinful things it was doing to his Popsicle.

Anthony didn’t know if Steven had noticed his wide-eyed staring yet, but figured he’d have to be completely oblivious not to. He briefly entertained the thought that Steven was putting on a show for him, that the oh-so-quiet noises he was making were for him. It was mesmerizing, the slide of Steven’s red tongue over the Popsicle, and the small hums as he slid it into his mouth.

Distantly, Anthony felt cold droplets slipping down the fingers he had clenched around the stick of his own Popsicle. He blinked out of his reverie, and quickly started to clean his fingers of the sticky purple trails, scowling at it as he dragged his tongue up the sides of it, turning his own tongue purple. After cleaning up his Popsicle, he saw Steven staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards his friend, knowing he was blushing but not really caring.

"You, uh," Steven said after a moment, and gestured at Anthony’s face.

Confused, Anthony just looked at Steven, and his green eyes rolled as he scooted closer, hesitantly bringing a hand up to brush something from Anthony’s lower lip. He held up his thumb, which had a grape drop on it, and smiled.

"Had a little something on your face," Steven said, and Anthony looked at him for a long moment before grabbing Steven’s wrist and pulling his hand closer, flicking his tongue out to clean up Steven’s thumb.

Steven visibly swallowed, and Anthony knew he had him. Anthony met his eyes for another long minute, before dropping his Popsicle and leaning in to kiss Steven, tasting cherry where their mouths collided.

As they kissed, their forgotten Popsicles slowly melted into a puddle of red and purple.


End file.
